narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mecha-Naruto
Number??? Whats the number on its forehead protector for? Munchvtec (talk) 19:38, December 22, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :If we ever know for sure, it'll be added to the article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::From Saiyanisland I read this, "On Mecha Naruto’s headband, the numbers 7610 appear. 7-6-10 is the closest you could get to sounding out “Naruto” with numerals, given that 7=Na, 6=Ro/Roku/Mu, and 10=Tou." "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 23:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::As the above statement says, it refers to Naruto's name which is written in terms of numbers. (7: NA'na - 6: '''RO'ku - 10: 'TO'o) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'''Shakhmoot]] (Talk) 23:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I thought it was another Dragon Ball reference because the headband changes to 9999 when in his Three-Tailed state for the obvious "IT'S OVER 9000" meme.--Narutofox94 (talk) 23:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have also seen the name rationale somewhere else, but until that is mentioned in a source that actually has to deal with the game, that should stay off the page. Omnibender - Talk - 00:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Bullets/Rockets? Looking at some slowed down footage of Mecha Naruto's Down Combo string and when he starts launching his weapons I noticed that he shoots freaking bullets..or rockets..actually I think he shoots both or some combo of Rocketbullet as the bullet like thing is tapered like a narrow pointed rifle bullet but has flames coming out the bottom like a rocket. I've seen Karasu launch Kunai with explosive tags wrapped around them like rockets in some of the other games (which was fine except for I'm still trying to figure out how THAT works due to the speed and force they come out.) but Mecha Naruto seems to be shooting legitimate bullets. Am I the only one that noticed that or have others noticed and not brought it up?--Kyuu19 (talk) 10:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Im really curious as to who the person he calls "professor" is. does the game happen to say and i just missed it? Munchvtec (talk) 02:48, September 9, 2014 (UTC) How do we handle this? Most of the article is about what it can do in the game, but now it appeared in the anime. Normally, the anime is considered "more" canon, so the article would need to be rewritten, so that the anime stuff is the normal version of the character while the game-content is merely bonus. Should this be done or not? Norleon (talk) 15:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it should be done. no one really wants to bother with these mecha pages. ive done most of the work on them. Munchvtec (talk) 17:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll help clean them up. I have some spare time and I've watched both episodes so it should be fine. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Deceased? Can we actually call Mecha-Naruto deceased? I mean, it was technically never alive. Should we call it demolished or deactivated instead?--NeedleJizo (talk) 03:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) * Which version are you referring to? There's the one from the anime, which sacrificed itself; and then there's the original one from the Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution game, who was reactivated in the form of the Mecha-Naruto stuffy. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) * Those count as two different entities? For the anime: should be demolished. For Storm Revolution...can we even count that as canon?--NeedleJizo (talk) 15:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ** Canon? Heck no. Then again, there's no reason to consider that filler arc - or any of the filler arcs - to be canon either, especially since all the one featuring Mecha-Naruto was was a promo for the game. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Jutsu or Tools? Is Mecha Naruto's techniques really jutsu, or is it the use of tools? Like Missle...Its simply launching missles, and Missles are a tool. Even if you were to keep it as Jutsu, why not refer to it as Bukijutsu? Orihika (talk) 18:58, May 16, 2018 (UTC)